All Hail Dog Youkai!
by SesshoumaruFanCall911
Summary: InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stumble onto a village that LITERALLY worships Dog Youkai. *Chapter 1 up. Yes, the ACTUAL Chapter 1.*


Ah, I have written chapter 1! YAY! I still don't have my GED but I didn't want to leave all you  
  
nice people with just an Authoress Note so I somehow, (without a real summary) came up with chapter 1.   
  
I have NO idea if it's any good, so I won't know until you review. I didn't think anyone would review   
  
an Authoress note, so thank you to the following people who reviewed anyway:  
  
shadowspinner  
  
ginagurl1234  
  
Ithilwen  
  
chibi playing with fire  
  
Silver Dragon 2488  
  
Oh, to shadowspinner - Um, I didn't like putting Authoress notes instead of a chapter 1 any   
  
more than you liked reading it. I didn't know if that would bug anyone else too. so thank you for your   
  
opinion 'cause now I know!  
  
To Ithilwen - Thanks for the slight critism! It really helped me. Um, if I make a grammical   
  
error don't be afraid to point that out 'cause there isn't spellchecker for 'notepad'. (That's what I   
  
use)  
  
I'm also sorry for all my ranting on the Authoress Note. I hope I don't do that again. ^_~   
  
Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.....God that's depressing.  
  
Chapter 1 An Almost Normal Day for the Inu Gang  
  
InuYasha landed on the hard ground with his trusty sword, the Tetsusaiga, in hand. "Well   
  
Kagome, that youkai didn't have ANY jewel shards at all. Are you sure you're not losing your touch?"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"Gyyyaaaahhhhh!"  
  
Miroku stared at the deep impression InuYasha had made in the dirt. "InuYasha, you really   
  
should watch what you say to women, and try not to offend them."  
  
"You should talk, you lecher!"  
  
"Me?" Miroku said innocently and pointed to his chest. "I have never done a thing in my life to   
  
offend any member of the opposite sex."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Okay I'll rephrase that, I never did anything that any of those women didn't want me to."  
  
"I didn't want you to pinch my butt when we first met!" Kagome said.  
  
"Me either!" Sango joined in.  
  
Miroku put his hands out in front of him defensively with a sweatdrop going down his face   
  
saying the only thing he could muster, "Uh, heh heh.....now, now ladies.......can't we discuss this   
  
like rational adults?"  
  
"NO!" Sango and Kagome screamed in unison.  
  
{15 minutes later}  
  
"Do you think you could untie me, InuYasha?" Miroku asked politely.  
  
InuYasha stood above Miroku eating an apple. "Nope, don't think so, monk." InuYasha took   
  
another bite of his apple while spitting chunks of it on Miroku's face. "The girls said not to let you   
  
go until you've learned your lesson."  
  
"It's time to leave!" Kagome called.  
  
"Kay!" Inu turned to Miroku and patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck with your ride!" he said  
  
sarcastically and grabbed the horse's reins. "Let's go."  
  
Kagome and Sango were sitting on the horse while Inu walked ahead and lead it at an even pace,   
  
and thought about what the next village was going to be like. Actually, he wondered if ramen had been  
  
invented in feudal japan yet. While Miroku, who was left dangling from the horse by one long single   
  
rope, hoped they would forgive him and get him down soon...... THUMP!  
  
"OW! InuYasha, I hit a rock!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru? Why are we stopping"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken with a murderous glint from the corner of his eye. "Because Rin   
  
needs her rest." He said while pointing to the little raven-haired girl sitting on a rock, staring at   
  
the sky.  
  
Jaken cowered....... as usual.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Rin asked. "When we gonna eat? Rin is hungry."  
  
"You will eat when we reach a suitable village. But we must ARRIVE there first." Sessy   
  
answered.   
  
Rin jumped up off the rock and stretched out her arms. "Rin will walk more." Sess smiled   
  
slightly to himself as Rin skipped on ahead, leading them through the thick forest.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun with her right arm. "I think I see a village off in the   
  
distance!" She shouted.  
  
'Oh, good.' Miroku thought. 'Now they can untie me.'  
  
"Well, we'll be there in a few minutes." Inu assured them, and then added quietly "I was   
  
getting hungry anyway."  
  
Sango spoke up. "I heard they have a hot spring around there somewhere."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "Good, now I can take a bath!"  
  
"and without that stupid houshi watching us!" Sango added.  
  
'They're talking as if I won't be there.'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Ah, this is nice." Kagome said while leaning her weary head against a rock.  
  
"This is sooo relaxing." Sango commented. "We should do this more often."  
  
Kagome smiled a little and playfully splashed some water at Sango. Sango giggled and splashed  
  
some water back at kagome. Within a few seconds they were having a water-splashing, quote unquote   
  
"fight".  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Some giggles are heard off in the distance.  
  
"Oh no! I bet the girls are bathing right now!" Miroku whined. "I wish they would untie me   
  
already." He added quietly while struggling to break the ropes that bound him. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!   
  
PLEASE COME AND UNTIE ME!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Miroku!" InuYasha called back. "The girls didn't say I could untie you yet!"  
  
"Well, you could go ASK them!"  
  
"HA!" InuYasha scoffed. "I'm not gonna do that! I'm not THAT stupid! They're BATHING and   
  
they'll HURT me!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Sesshoumaru took off his boa and curled up by a nearby tree. After finally settling down   
  
comfortably, he closed his amber eyes and hoped that sleep would come soon, when......  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin tugged on his kimono sleeve. "We gonna eat yet?"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
{The next morning}  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms. "Ah! What a nice dream I had!"  
  
Sango threw Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. "Really? What was it about?"  
  
Kag yawned again and looked away innocently. "Ya know, I really don't remember...."  
  
"Oh, really? Why're you being so secretive?"  
  
"Because...." Kagome whispered and pointed her index finger at Miroku who had finally been   
  
taken down from the horse and seemed to be sleeping comfortably on the soft, wet, grass. "Miroku's   
  
listening."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku who had one eye slightly open, and a small smirk spread across her   
  
face. "Well, if he's not awake then he wouldn't know if I got undressed." All of a sudden both of those   
  
big brown eyes flew open...... and noticed the two girls glaring stares of death into him.  
  
"Well Miroku, do you have anything to say?" Said Kagome with her arms crossed.  
  
Miroku pretended to yawn, "Oh, are you two just waking up too?" and casually put his hand on  
  
Sango's ass.  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango screamed. A loud smack that echoed throughout the forest followed.  
  
{5 minutes later}  
  
"Miroku, don't you ever give up?" Inu asked while looking at Miroku, who looked like he had   
  
been hit with a garbage truck. He had handprints all over his face, some strands of hair were out of   
  
place, along with some broken potato chips mashed into them, and very large bumps all over his   
  
head....along with a few bruises.  
  
"InuYasha, she said she was gonna get undressed! UNDRESSED! If you were there, you would've   
  
done the same thing. You HAVE seen her naked a few times, after all."  
  
InuYasha blushed and looked away. "I...I don't remember anything." He sputtered.  
  
Miroku grinned. "DON'T you remember? We've seen BOTH of them! Back when...."  
  
"Ahem." Sango cleared her throat and Kagome appeared behind her. "It's time to continue on our  
  
journey." Sango said in a keep-talking-and-you'll-never-see-tomorrow voice to Miroku, while stroking   
  
her PRECIOUS Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Oh, I'll join you ladies in a moment. I should probably leave the horse here in the   
  
village........ and try to get some money for it."  
  
'I should probably stay at least 20 feet away from Miroku at all times....... I wanna keep my   
  
ears.' Inu thought.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Miroku was walking back towards the center of the village with the horse when he realized that   
  
he had no idea if there was anyone in particular who would want to buy a horse. Luckily he saw what   
  
looked like a stable.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
There was no answer. He opened the door and walked inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He called.   
  
Still there was no answer, so he looked around some more, and saw what looked like a valuable vase   
  
sitting by some straw in a small corner so he picked it up.   
  
'Hm.' Miroku thought. 'It might be able to fetch a few coins. I'm sure the owner wouldn't mind  
  
if I just.....' He looked over his shoulder and didn't see anyone coming so he slid it into his sleeve.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Was what a very aggitated voice screamed in his ear. Miroku fumbled with   
  
the vase in hand until it slipped, dropped, and shattered into tiny pieces.  
  
Miroku turned to face a very angry old woman who wore a white kimono and a red headband across   
  
her forehead. "You're gonna pay for that."  
  
"Uh, sorry."  
  
"Is there some reason why you came here?"  
  
"Well, I saw this place and I thought that perhaps you raised horses here and would like to buy   
  
one from me."  
  
"It depends. May I check it's condition?"  
  
"Of course, it's right outside."  
  
The old woman walked out into the hot afternoon sun and Miroku followed.  
  
"Well, here is the horse." He stated. "What will you pay?"  
  
The old woman looked the horse over. First she looked at the horse's horseshoes. She nodded   
  
that they looked fine. Then she pulled it's lips apart and checked it's teeth. Didn't seem to be a  
  
problem there. Next she looked deep within it's ears. No problem there either. Lastly, she ran her   
  
fingers through the horse's hair. There were a few knots, but nothing that a few strokes of a brush   
  
couldn't fix.  
  
'I'm suprised she hasn't made it turn it's head and cough.'  
  
After a few minutes she patted the horse's back and pulled out a small change purse and put a   
  
few small coins into the smiling monk's hand.   
  
Miroku sighed. 'Is this all?' He thought to himself while shaking the almost meaningless   
  
change. 'This probably isn't even 1/16 of what the guy I stole it from paid for it. Oh, well. I guess   
  
it's better than nothing. It's not like we could afford to feed it or anything.'   
  
Miroku bowed to the woman. "Thank you." He said, and left the village.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Well, shall we go?"  
  
"Wait a minute," Sango said. "Where's Kilala?"   
  
Kagome looked around. "Hey, where's Shippo? I haven't seen either of them since we left that   
  
village yesterday! Oh no! Did we get so distracted by that youkai that we left them there?"  
  
Everyone had sweatdrops coming down their faces and seemed to be deep in thought trying to   
  
remember EXACTLY what happened to their companions.......  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
{At the same time at the village they were at the day before}  
  
"Kilala, are they ever gonna come back for us?"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Shippo sighed. "I didn't think so."  
  
~THE END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Okay I have left you with something to read. I really need to go study for my GED now. Although  
  
I probably won't, I might just work on Chapters 2 and 3. Um, I decided if I ever do another Authoress   
  
Note I promise to upload the next chapter with it. I will never, EVER do that to you again. Ever. I'm  
  
sorry if my writing kinda sucks but all the stuff I've put on ff.net is the first stuff I've written   
  
about ANYTHING in 6 years, so please excuse me 'cause I'm a little rusty. Anyway, I need to study and I   
  
hope you liked the chapter or at least thought it was a little funny. (Even if I didn't) If I get any   
  
extra time during my studies I promise to update. Oh, and I'm sorry if the story seems a little   
  
slow at first, and doesn't seem to have anything to do with the plotline, but I couldn't think of   
  
another way to start it so I just made it an 'almost' normal day. Don't worry the interesting stuff   
  
starts happening in chapter 2. So, I promise things will start getting somewhere in the next   
  
chapter. =^_^=  
  
~ SesshoumaruFanCall911...... currently wondering what happened to her   
  
brain. 


End file.
